


Crazy Kids

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, briefly referenced third party drinking, club setting, late harurinralia day contribution? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Rin convinces Haru to go to a club with him while they're in Australia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rin is canonically 17 (I believe) when they take their trip but here he's aged up to 18 to meet the Aussie drinking age (even though neither of them drink in this).

“Hey Haru,” Haruka almost pouted at how his heart always skipped a beat whenever he heard that voice say those words. Those words were dangerous coming from Rin; it meant Rin wanted something. Not waiting for a reply, Rin continued. ‘Let’s go out tonight.’

The suggestion made Haruka look at Rin. He was content to just rest in their hotel room after a long morning of swimming. Haruka was elated he had found his dream, his future, but all of that swimming against professional athletes had tired him out. 

(He was also pleased his future would ultimately mean swimming with Rin multiple times in multiple locations, but Rin didn’t need to know that yet)

‘Where are we going?’ Haruka finally responded.

Rin grinned as he looked up from his phone. ‘I remembered hearing about this cool club when I was at school here. Of course, I could never go as a kid. Some of the pros we swam with today mentioned going out on the weekend, so they reminded me. Why don’t we check it out?’

Looking back at his travel magazine, Haruka sighed before saying, ‘I don’t like dancing, or drinking.’

Because they were sitting on their shared bed, Rin didn’t have to move far to nudge Haruka’s shoulder. ‘Come on, don’t be a spoil sport. Don’t you want to see as much of Australia as you can? You might never get the opportunity again.’ He was using his ‘let’s-make-Haru-move-outside-of-his-comfort-zone’ voice. Haruka had to admit he was beginning to love that voice.

Chancing another glance at Rin, Haruka said, ‘I didn’t know you were into drinking with strangers.’

‘You don’t have to drink. I didn’t plan to. I just want to go out for a night of fun dancing with you.’ Rin rubbed the back of his neck with this confession.

This made Haruka feel a buzzing sensation under his skin. ‘Why do you want to dance with me? At a club, you could dance with anyone.’

Rin’s flustered expressions were cute, Haruka had to admit. ‘I… I didn’t mean I wanted to specifically dance with you. I just… don’t you want to try something new? You don’t get out much back home, do you?’

Haruka pouted and averted his eyes. After considering the idea for a few moments, he said, ‘Fine, as long as I don’t have to drink.’ Rin whooped with joy and threw an arm around Haruka’s shoulders.

‘Come on, we should get some dinner first.’ Rin practically dragged Haruka off the bed to get ready to go find food.

 

The music was too loud, the room reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and there were too many people. Why had Haruka agreed to this? Oh, right, because it was Rin’s idea. That was the way things had always been: Rin said a few choice words and Haruka was wrapped around his finger. It had been that way since they were kids.

Still, watching Rin’s happy face as he danced wasn’t unpleasant. It almost made the entire venture worth it. Rin wasn’t dancing with anyone so much as he was taking up his own space on the dance floor, making his own rhythm.

When the song changed to another bass-heavy pop song, Rin worked his way through the crowd over to Haruka. He was standing off to the side, keeping to the shadows of the club to stay out of trouble. ‘Aren’t you bored?’ Rin had to shout to be heard over the music.

‘Yes, I told you I don’t like clubs.’ Haruka didn’t bother hiding his annoyance.

Haruka saw Rin chuckle but couldn’t hear it. ‘Aw, don’t be like that. Just loosen up a little.’ Haruka’s irritated expression didn’t change. This made Rin sigh, before his face split into a grin. Uh oh, here it comes. ‘Dance with me!’ There it was. Why did Haruka’s heart have to flutter at that idea? He had to look away from Rin to hide his flustered expression.

The club was packed with couples, but the closer Haruka looked, the more he realised those couples weren’t straight. He saw pairs of guys and pairs of girls grinding together on the dance floor and girls sharing body shots off in dark corners, among other things. Haruka was surprised when he realised he had been so caught up in watching Rin he hadn’t even noticed Rin had taken him to a gay club.

‘So, will you dance with me?’ Rin must have seen the realisation dawn on Haruka’s face, judging by his amused tone. Now Haruka really felt warm. What was Rin implying by taking him here and then asking him to dance?

‘How did you find out about this place?’ 

Rin looked sheepish. ‘I overheard some people talking about it in my class one day because it had just opened. I Googled the club and… well… here we are.’

‘You’re only supposed to dance with people you’re attracted to at clubs.’ Haruka muttered.

Rin’s face fell for a moment, before taking on that cocky smirk that seemed to be his default whenever Rin was nervous but hiding it. ‘What? Afraid I’m a better dancer?’ 

Haruka was upset Rin had dodged his statement, but the natural competitive drive between them flared up, making him frown with determination. ‘I know I’m the better dancer.’ Haruka stated. 

This made Rin smirk for real and lean even closer. ‘Prove it, dance with me.’ His hooded eyes should be illegal for the things they did to Haruka’s heart.

With a grin, Rin lead a fidgety Haruka onto the dance floor, just in time for the song to change. This song was still too bass-heavy, in Haruka’s opinion, but he couldn’t focus on that when Rin pulled him close. 

Being this close to Rin had always made Haruka’s breathing shallow. He hoped Rin didn’t notice, because their noses were almost brushing. The heat around his waist where Rin was holding him felt blistering. Slowly, Haruka brought his arms around Rin’s neck, bringing their faces even closer, trying to ignore his palpitating heart. 

There was something unbearable thrumming through Haruka as they rocked and moved together to the beat of the song, but he couldn’t place what that something was. It wasn’t until other dancers around them pushed their bodies closer together, making their lips almost brush, that Haruka understood. He wanted to kiss Rin, badly. Looking into Rin’s eyes became difficult with this epiphany, so he moved to rest his forehead on Rin’s shoulder. Haruka wondered if he had made a mistake with that gesture when Rin’s arms wrapped tighter around him, pressing them flush together.

Rin’s forwardness made Haruka be bold and turn around in Rin’s arms. With his back pressed to Rin’s front, they were now dancing like the other grinding couples in the place. Rin didn’t protest. He even rested his chin on Haruka’s shoulder as they continued to move together. Haruka looked at Rin, which was a mistake, their noses brushed again. He would have felt embarrassed about the flush on his cheeks if Rin’s cheeks weren’t just as red.

Trying to calm his racing heart, Haruka wondered if he should risk it and kiss Rin the way he wanted to. Before he had time to decide, the song faded out. This time a slower song started to play, clearly not meant for the provocative dancing they had just been doing. 

Couples now swayed on the spot in each other’s embrace, like something out of those cheesy American high school films Gou liked watching. Haruka resisted the urge to gulp. Did Rin still want to dance with him?

Looking at Rin, Haruka saw his extended hand and hopeful expression. He hesitantly took Rin’s hand.

They were back in the embrace they had been sharing before, only this time felt much more intimate even though Haruka couldn’t see Rin’s face. Haruka couldn’t deny how safe he felt in Rin’s arms, and he wondered if Rin returned the sentiment. Before he could lose his nerve, Haruka kissed Rin’s cheek. He felt more than heard Rin’s sharp inhale as Rin froze momentarily. He then resumed their slow swaying before kissing Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka tightened his grip around Rin. What did all of this mean?

‘You know, maybe it’s time we get out of here.’ Rin spoke into Haruka’s ear. Haruka felt sparks where Rin’s lips brushed his skin, so he answered Rin with a nod, not trusting his voice.

 

The walk back to their hotel featured lots of shy glances and blushing. They walked close enough to touch but only their fingers occasionally brushed. 

‘That was fun.’ Rin finally broke the silence.

‘I guess.’ Haruka mumbled, remembering their dances. He wouldn’t admit he was glad Rin had convinced him to go out.

Rin chuckled and didn’t seem bothered by Haruka’s statement. The rest of the walk was quiet, but Haruka wondered what would happen once they reached the privacy of their hotel room. It felt like there was something warm coiling in his stomach each time his fingers touched Rin’s.

As soon as they stepped inside their room, Haruka pinned Rin to the door. He was pleased to see Rin’s stunned face, glad he wasn’t the only one shaken up. ‘H-Haru?’

‘Dance with me some more, Rin.’ Haruka’s shimmering eyes must have done something, because Rin blushed before nodding.

After Haruka released him, Rin took his phone out from his pocket and picked a decent song for them to dance to, playing it over the device’s speakers. Not giving Rin, or himself, time to overthink, Haruka slipped his arms around Rin’s waist and pulled him close, the way Rin had done to him at the club. Rin’s pleasantly surprised look made Haruka want to snort, but he refrained due to their close proximity.

They moved in harmony again, but this time they weren’t paying attention to the music. The only thing they were aware of was how close their faces were, not breaking eye contact. 

The more Haruka stared into Rin’s eyes, the stronger his desire to kiss him was. Without being aware of it, both of them had stopped moving and they just stood in each other’s arms. ‘Haru…’ Rin whispered, and that was all it took. Haruka wasn’t sure who moved first but it didn’t matter now that his lips were on Rin’s.


End file.
